


Casual Friday

by ladydragonqueenofthemoths



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: For all you Dioglass shippers, Glass can’t always be the healer, Other, Sicfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragonqueenofthemoths/pseuds/ladydragonqueenofthemoths
Summary: Simon gets sick and Diogenes gets to take care of him.You guys know what to expect of me. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Diogenes/Dr. Simon Glass
Kudos: 11





	Casual Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thehorsiestadult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehorsiestadult/gifts).



> This was written for my friend thehorsiestadult, and for all you Dioglass Shippers who are craving some content I hope you enjoy.

Diogenes paced around Bright’s office, they had plans with Glass that night and he had yet to come by. 

“Diogenes, you’ll pace a hole in my office, sit down.” Bright spoke as he worked on his paperwork. 

“He should have been here by now.” Diogenes said absent mindedly, counting to pace. 

“He could be running late.”

“Simon Glass late? He’s punctual to a fault. He sets alarms for his alarms.” Bright opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Diogenes’ cell phone ringing. They picked up their phone. 

“Diogenes.”

“ _ Diogenes, it’s Lament. Glass passed out during his session with Dr. Iceberg, he’s in the sick bay right now. He’s been asking for you. _ ”

“I’ll be there in a bit.” Diogenes didn’t wait for Lament to reply, simply hanging up their phone and leaving Bright’s office. 

  
  


As Diogenes walked into the sick bay he found Glass sitting up in bed with Lament nearby. He was still in the clothes he wore when he came to work minus his usual pair of glasses, the safe assumption being his first pair broke during the fall. 

“Diogenes, will you tell them I’m fine. I just got lightheaded. I forgot to eat breakfast probably.” Diogenes looked Glass over, he honestly looked like shit if they were honest. Now that they thought about it, Glass hadn’t been looking so good lately. He hadn’t been eating a whole lot, let alone getting sleep. 

“Glass, I love you, but you look like garbage. Let’s take you home, you can get in bed and sleep. Before you know it you’ll be shrinking heads in no time.” 

“Diogenes, I’m fine. You worry too much.” 

“Simon, please don’t tell me you’re fine when we both know you aren’t.” 

“I told you I’m fine. Look I’ll prove it.” Glass stared at both Lament and Diogenes with an intense gaze. 

“What is he doing?” Lament asked Diogenes. They shrugged. 

“Hon? What do we got going on?”

“I’m doing cartwheels… am I doing them?” Both Lament and Diogenes shook their heads. 

“No, no you’re not.” Diogenes put their head in their hand. 

  
  


After talking with the site’s doctor Diogenes was able to take Glass home, they had off until Glass got better. Once in the house, Diogenes got Glass settled in bed before they ran downstairs to heat up a can of soup. They hoped that Glass would just lay down, at least until they got back upstairs. The microwave dinged and the agent brought up the soup with some crackers. As they walked into the room they noticed Glass was missing. 

“Simon?” They called out. They were met with the sound of vomiting from the bathroom. After a moment or two had passed before Diogenes heard the toilet flush before Simon stumbled on out, leaning on the door frame, he was in a pair of black sweats and one of Diogenes’s t-shirts. “How are you feeling?”

“Less nauseous. Can you help me get to bed?” He asked. They nodded their head as they set the soup on the nightstand before walking over to Glass, ushering him to bed. 

“You up for trying to eat?”

“Not really.”

“Okay, we’ll wait on the food, but you should drink some water.” Glass moved slightly to sit up as Diogenes handed him a water bottle. He took the water, taking small sips, before shakily handing the water back and lying down. “Get some rest, call me if you need anything.” 

  
  
  


Diogenes headed to their room with some toast for Glass. He couldn’t keep most food down, and toast seemed to cooperate with Glass’s stomach. When they walked in they saw their boyfriend out of bed, trying to get dressed for work. At least that’s what they assumed; Glass had his button up shirt open, still wearing Diogenes’s shirt, black sweats and now slippers. If it was Bright or even Clef who came in like that, they wouldn’t bat an eye, but this was Simon Glass. He wasn’t as bold as those two… or as insane. 

“Simon? What do you have going on here?” They asked, gesturing at his ensemble.

“I’ve got my work clothes on and am finding a tie so… I’m gonna let you connect those dots.” Glass spoke as he continued searching for his ties in his underwear drawer. 

“Right, except there’s two small problems with that.” Glass looked up at them.

“What?”

“One, that’s your underwear drawer. Two, you’re sick and need to be in bed.”

“No I’m not. I’m fine.” Glass replied. 

“Really? Is that why you’re still in sweatpants and wearing your slippers?”

“It’s Casual Friday, Diogenes.”

“It’s Thursday, Simon.” Diogenes set the plate of toast down before walking back over to Glass and just picking him up bridal style. 

“Ooh, such a strong person.” Glass cooed as he hugged Diogenes around the neck. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere except the bed… that sounded less flirty in my head.” They put Glass back on the bed, helping him out of his slippers and dress shirt. 

“Diogenes, we can’t do this in Bright’s office!” Glass’s face blushed a deeper shade of red. 

“Simon, you’re adorable, and don’t take this the wrong way, but that is the last thing on my mind right now.” They helped Glass lie down and tucked him in, they moved to leave but Glass grabbed them by their wrist. “Yes, Simon?”

“Can you stay with me?” He asked. They were silent for a moment. They might have said no if Simon didn’t give them that puppy dog eyed look. Who were they kidding, they wouldn’t have told him no even if he didn’t give them the puppy eye, Diogenes walked around the bed before getting in next to him, wrapping their arm around him. Glass hugged Diogenes, resting his head on their chest, he let out a sigh of content before falling asleep. Diogenes soon fell asleep a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, hoped you liked it and have a stellar existence!


End file.
